Avocado Cookie/OvenBreak
|Gifts = Like: Golden Hammer Dislike: Pale Leaf |Affection Effect = Extra points for Yellow Bear Jellies |Associations = Pistachio Cookie - Friendly Run Best Combi Red Pepper Cookie - Friendly Run Best Combi Dark Choco Cookie - Friendly Run Best Combi Muscle Cookie - Trust Blackberry Cookie - Friendly Salt Cookie - Friendly |Jelly = Avocado Cookie Jelly }} Avocado Cookie is an Epic Cookie released alongside her pet, Avocatapult, on February 26, 2018. She has the ability to forge various items to give her extra temporary abilities. Skill Sword, shield, and gauntlet plans appear on the map. Catch these plans and slide to forge a weapon. A weapon is forged after 10 hammer strikes. Use the weapons to destroy obstacles and create Avocado Jellies. Sword: the Slide button turns into the Sword button. Press it to destroy obstacles. Shield: Blast Mode for a given period of time. Gauntlet: destroy every obstacle in your way. Level Up for more frequent plan appearance. Magic Candy Avocado Cookie puts more energy into smithing, earning more points with every strike of the hammer. Story Gather some avocados (the more, the better!) ripened under the hot sun (the more ripe, the better!), then mash, mash, MASH! That's how you make a healthy and nutritious Avocado Cookie! But you know what terribly lacked nutrients growing up? Her sense of humor! And you will soon know why. Avocado Cookie is a famous master smith. She spends days and nights at the smithy making this and that. It is said that Avocado Cookie can create just about anything! Except for a decent joke, ahem. Statistics Loading Messages New * What do you call a fish with no eye? FSH! Haha! General * You know Werewolf Cookie? There! Haha! * You know what's brown and sticky? A stick! Haha! * Poor Cocoa Cookie! She was MUGGED! ROFL! * I bet Wizard Cookie's favorite subject in school was Spelling! Haha! * Hey, Red Bean Cookie! How have you bean? LOL! * I don't like stairs! They're up to something! Hehehe! * You know, if trees could kill you... THEY WOOD! * Pancake Cookie is so cute he gives me the crepes! * I like Matcha Cookie! I think we're a MATCHA! * Making coins is Mint Choco Cookie's FORTE! That's for sure! * I was going to make a corn joke, but it's kinda CORNY! * What do ghosts serve for dessert? I SCREAM! * Do penguins ever get cold feet? Haha! * I used to hang out with Herb Cookie...Good old thymes! * Sometimes I wonder if Yoga Cookie understands the GRAVITY of the situation! * I don't like sausages! They are the wurst! Haha! * Hey, Muscle Cookie! How 'bout some avo-cardio? LOL! * What's the saddest berry? BLUEBERRY! * Hey, does running late count as exercise? * Don't eat the watch! It's time-consuming! * I wondered why the obstacle was getting bigger...Then it hit me! LOL! * I like that bomb! It's cherryfic! Hehe! * That bunny is a such a cinnamon roll! Hehe! * Looking for a pun? Let me ORANGE that! Get it? * Hey, Moon Rabbit Cookie! Are you having a bad HARE day? * You hungry? Alpaca lunch! Get it? * I would make jokes about the sea, but they are too deep! * Do you know what's the most famous fish? A star fish! * You know who Cocoa Cookie really is? A s-MUG-gler! * Why did the Cookie cross the road? It was Chicken Cookie! * Don't tell jokes to an egg! It might CRACK UP! * I hate insect puns! They BUG me! Haha! * Where do frogs deposit their coins? In a river bank! * I'm a tough cookie! Haha! * Puns are my res-PUN-sibility! LOL! * Hey, Peppermint Cookie! How do oceans say "hello"? They wave! LOL! * We, the Cookies, never crumble! LOL! * Oh no, I'm running late! Choco-late! * You know what Cookie can make you rich? FORTUNE COOKIE! Haha! * Holy guacamole! * Don't like my puns, huh? Prepare to be pun-ished! * Why did the picture end up in jail? It was FRAMED! * I knew a wizard who would turn everything into glass. He just liked to make things CLEAR! * What do sea monsters eat for lunch? FISH AND SHIPS! LOL! * Those Bear Jellies... They're unbearable! * What did the duck say when it found an avocado? GUAC GUAC! * A sheep, a drum and a snake fell off a cliff... BA DUM TSSSS! * What do you call a fake noodle? AN IMPASTA! LOL! 1vs1 Race * Afraid of that obstacle? Get over it! Haha! * What does vegetarian Zombie Cookie eat? Grains! Haha! * This might sound cheesy... But you're so grate! Haha! * Why was that cheetah disqualified from the Trophy Race? Get it? LMAO! * Why's Picky Tomato blushing? It saw the salad dressing! LOL! * What's the loudest pet around? Trum-pet!? Haha! Tired * Phew! Lobby Daily Gift *Present for you! Hahaha! "Hi!" * What's the loudest pet you can get? A trumPET! * Why aren't grapes ever lonely? 'Cuz they grow in bunches! Haha! Like * Hahaha! I'll tell you my secret for making jokes! * Haha! Thanks! Need a weapon? Talk * What tree grows chickens? A poulTREE! Haha! * I want a nice, shiny hammer! Haha! * How does a cow laugh? Moo-ha-ha-ha! LOL! * It's too hot to grow anything here! Haha! Gift *What's this oil made out of? Holy guacamole! (Given Fresh Avocado Oil) *Thanks! (Given Golden Hammer) *Looks OK, I guess. Haha! (Neutral) *This isn’t a place for small leaves like this! (Given Pale Leaf) Relationship Chart * Muscle Cookie: Yea-ah! This is my kind of audience! * Blackberry Cookie: One day I'll think of a joke to make Blackberry roll over the floor! * Salt Cookie: He's never laughed at a joke! So salty! Updates * July 29, 2019 ** Energy greatly increased. ** Combi bonus changed from "No Energy drain while using a weapon" to "+39000 pts for Avocado Jellies." Trivia * Avocado Cookie's eyes and hair are shaped like avocados. * Avocado Cookie has the most loading lines out of any Cookie. * Avocado Cookie was stated to be the favorite of Mic Mac, one of the main community managers for Cookie Run: OvenBreak. * Avocado Cookie was the first Cookie to mention other Cookies directly by name in her loading messages. * Avocado Cookie's 2018 April Fools Message was "I hate puns. Never make puns." * Avocado Cookie's affection line about grapes always being in bunches may be a pun in two ways-as Alchemist Cookie and Vampire Cookie are related. * Each of Avocado's abilities with her weapons is taken from another Cookie, the Shield being taken from Pistachio Cookie, the Gauntlet from Werewolf Cookie, and the Sword from Dark Choco Cookie. ** These were all referenced in Friendly Run, as Avocado Cookie had a matchup with each of these Cookies besides Werewolf Cookie, who was strangely replaced by Red Pepper Cookie instead. * Avocado Cookie's response to the 2nd Anniversary Cake was "Oh, wanna hear a cake joke?!"